Federal Republic of New Asia
"Citizens of the New Asia! Raven and its allies greet you in the Federal Republic of New Asia! We apologize for any inconveniences caused by our arrival! We are here to protect and serve the people of the Federal Republic of New Asia!" - A loudspeaker broadcasting to the citizens of occupied Pyongyang. The Federal Republic of New Asia '('FRNA), '''also '''known as the '''East Asian Federation '''is the name given to the puppet state \satellite state \police state operating in the former Democratic Empire of Korea, formed after a massive military invasion of Pyongyang and a successful overthrow of Kim Song-Il's regime. It is likely that a handful of nations formally recognize the Federal Republic of New Asia, including the European Union and the Federation. In theory, it is an independent country. However, it is actually a police state controlled by the countries that make up the Hydra Coalition, alongside the international cult group Raven, following the latter organization's overthrow of Kim Song-Il. Special Defense Pact member countries and allies sometimes refer to the Federal Republic of New Asia as just "New Asia." Despite the official end of the war, Korean resistance fighters and scattered KPA military members are still fighting to reclaim their land, refusing to accept surrender against the SDP and Raven and avenging the loss of Kim Song-Il, resulting in minor battles against the Hydra-Raven coalition force. When the occupation first began, Raven and the Hydra Coalition had ruled with an iron fist, hoping to crush any Korean resistance. However, as the KPA remnants became weaker, the joint Raven-Coalition occupation force has given the citizens of the FRNA more freedom, provided that they do not abuse it. Despite this, a Korean Insurgency emerged, forcing Raven and the Hydra Coalition member countries to crack down hard on the occupied territories, seeking to annihilate the remnants of the Korean People's Army that had terrorized Southeast Asia for so long. History Following the Siege of Pyongyang on December 30, 2018, the entire region of East Asia that was occupied by the DEK was split among the members of the Hydra Coalition, in addition to Raven. It was agreed that Raven would occupy the Korean Peninsula itself, while the SDP and New America occupied Indo-China. This was followed by the unofficial end of the Asian Theater, as small skirmishes and minior battles still occurred between the occupation forces and the Korean resistance, alongside the scattered remnants of the KPA. Communications The telephone is the main line of communication between the SDP, Raven and the FRNA. Radio stations were also set up by both Raven and the SDP in the aftermath of the Siege of Pyongyang, broadcasting propaganda and news reports serving to "free" the Koreans from the so-called 'brainwashing" at the hands of the DEK. Transportation There are millions of airports across the FRNA, used by both civilians and Hydra Coalition member countries' militaries, and Raven's Rock soldiers alike. Raven's Rock and the Hydra Coalition are seen using roadways, railways and airports to transport both people and supplies across the FRNA. In the early days of the occupation, a no-fly zone was established out of fear of attacks from scattered KPA Air Force fighter jets. However, this no-fly zone was later lifted in the later days of the occupation, after seeing that the KPA no longer possessed a significant threat against the FRNA. Government As stated above, the Federal Republic of East Asia is a combination of a satellite state, puppet state and police state . The government comprises of a military dictatorship, a joint venture between Raven and the Special Defense Pact, supported by New America, the Fedration, and the European Union. As of 2018, the FRNA is ruled by a military junta. The SDP intended for the FRNA to be a satellite state between it and the Korean Peninsula and that Raven and SDP occupation forces will withdraw from the territories once the East Asian Republic can govern itself independently. In the former capital city of Pyongyang, Raven's Rock set up a military headquarters, intending to aid the Koreans in "liberating" themselves from the "propoganda" from Kim Song-Il. Territory and Geography The FRNA stretches from the Korean Peninsula to Southeast Asia. There is also abundant wildlife, beautiful terrain, and a lot of waterways. The oceans around it contain coral reefs and make popular tourist attractions in the area. Legal System The FRNA uses a legal system similar to the International Criminal Court, but it is called the "Court of Raven." Raven's Rock's military police force is the main police force of the occupied Korean Peninsula. However, the military law enforcement of the other former occupied DEK territories consist of the military police of SDP, Federation and EU member countries. Known territories since 2018 The following is a list of known territories in the FRNA. They are comprised of East Asian countries formerly occupied by the Democratic Empire of Korea, but are now occupied by the SDP, Federation, EU and Raven, at least for the time being (until the recovery from years of DEK rule is finally complete). *New Korea *Brunei *Cambodia *East Timor *Indonesia *Japan *Laos *Malaysia *Myanmar *Papua New Guinea *Phillipines *Singapore *Thailand *Vietnam Military soldiers in Pyongyang]] The military of the SDP's member countries, as well as Raven's Rock, form the main military force of the Federal Republic of New Asia (at least until it fully recovers from the DEK occupation). Their military installations comprise of former KPA bases, airports, industrial sites, sports arenas, abandoned colleges, and other deserted civilian buildings. Confiscated KPA military equipment was given to Raven's Rock and the military police of the SDP to help them run the FRNA.